100 Mutant PickUp Lines
by Sweetheart5793
Summary: I thought of some of these when I was board. I got the idea from a fan fiction I read, called Homework excuses from the X mansion, so I want to give a special thanx to the author for inspiration. Thank you very much KishaRa. Thanx. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**I now it sounds kind of cheesy, but some of them are kind of funny. Hope you like reading them as much as I liked making them. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men no matter how many times I wish I did.**

**101 Mutant Pick-Up Lines**

1) I want to rock your world.

2) Your beauty is explosive.

3) Your beauty is electrifying.

4) Where do you hide your wings because you must be an angel.

5) I'm charged and ready for action.

6) How did you teleport into my life?

7) You and I have a magnetic connection.

8) I'm drawn to you like a magnet.

9) I saw in my crystal ball that we should be together.

10) I saw in a premonition that you and I are meant to be.

**Well, I hoped you liked that. Please send me suggestions. I'll try to use at least one of everyone's suggestions and thank them at the end. I'll also try to put more pick-up lines in the next chapter! Thanx for reading. See yeah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men no matter how many times I wish I did.**

**Just so you are aware: (Name that was mentioned above) means the following pick-up lines are suggestion made by them. Also In all my chapters, I will have pick-up lines made by me first and then pick-up lines suggested by others.**

**101 Mutant Pick-Up Lines Chapter 2**

11. Hey baby, wanna fly?

12. Wanna run with a beast?

13. Is it hot in here or is it just you?

14. I wish you could multiply so I could see you everywhere I went.

15. You melt my frozen heart.

16. Did it hurt when you fell from the sky, my angel?

(rogue-scholar07)

17. You unleash the animal in me.

(Kisha-Ra)

18. Your mutation must be beauty.

19. Running to you is the cause of my super speed.

20. Your touch is electrifying.

(-X-.Giggles.-X-)

21. Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk threw the wall again?

**Thanx for reading another crazy chapter. Please review and keep the suggestions coming. I love getting them. Sayonara.**

**Thanx for reviewing, rogue-scholar07 and Rogue21493. Special thanx for suggesting pick-up lines, -X-.Giggles.-X-, Kisha-Ra, and rogue-scholar07.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men no matter how many times I wish I did.**

**Just so you are aware: (Name that was mentioned above) means the following pick-up lines are suggestion made by them. Also In all my chapters, I will have pick-up lines made by me first and then pick-up lines suggested by others.**

**101 Mutant Pick-Up Lines Chapter 3**

21. Is it just me or is it getting hot in here.

(nuriiko)

22. When I set my eyes on you I can see fireworks

23. It feels like we know each other, like we can read each other's mind.

24. Heaven must have sent an Angel to me

25. You have stolen this thief's heart chere.

(Nathalia Potter)

26. So you're an ice-queen, huh? That's cool, 'cause I'm iceman. Good pairing, don't you think?

(requim17)

27. There's enough indestructible to go around, honey.

28. The X-Jets seats recline.

29. How do you like your eggs in the morning? Burnt, scrambled, or fertilized?

30. Is that really you or have you shape-shifted into Aphrodite?

31. I want a girl with lips like morphine that knock me out every time they touch me

(xmenrules)

32. One touch from you and I knew that we were meant to be.

(AppalachianPreistessofHectate)

33. You must have me under a spell.

34. You must be a phase I'm going through.

(Rogue21493)

35. You have been running through my mind all day, baby.

36. You want to get out of here, and go cool off?

**Hope you liked these pick-up lines as much as I did. Please keep the suggestions coming I love them. Thanx for reading chap. 3. Later.**

**Thanx for reviewing, Christy, MeadowLark4491, requim17 and Rogue21493. Special thanx for suggesting pick-up lines, Rogue21493, nuriiko, xmenrules, AppalachianPreistessofHectate, and requim17.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men no matter how many times I wish I did.**

**Just so you are aware: (Name that was mentioned above) means the following pick-up lines are suggestion made by them. Also In all my chapters, I will have pick-up lines made by me first and then pick-up lines suggested by others.**

**I'm going to try this chapter a little different. This was suggested to me by Kittycatslegacy496. For curtain lines they have to be said by a curtain mutant for it to be funny.**

**101 Mutant Pick-Up Lines Chapter 4**

37. Pyro: Why don't you and me go do something hot?

38. I see someone like me with you in your future.

39. Kurt: Do fuzzy elves turn you on?

40. When I saw you my powers surged!

(Mord-Sith Rahl)

41. Tabitha: You make me go Boom.

42. The voices in my head think you're hot.

43. Me and my other two personalities think you're hot.

(Christy)

44. You must be my destiny, because I've seen you in my predictions.

45. Rogue: I've loved you since the day i absorbed you.

(nuriiko)

46. Pyro: You are the fire of my passion.

47. Remy: You have the most beautiful and precious pair of emerald gems in the world.

(rogue-scholar07)

48. Arch Angel: Honey, you have the lips of an angel.

49. I can be anything you want me to be.

(Kisha-Ra)

50. I know you've been thinking about me.

(Nathalia Potter)

51. Arch Angel: Your love gives me wings to fly.

52. Logan: These claws can cut through anything, even clothing.

53. I'll turn Home-Ec. into Home-Wreck for your cooking.

54. I'd walk through an earthquake to be with you, Pretty-Kitty.

**Okay, I admit some of MINE were a bit lame in this chapter (Other chapters too) and for that I am sorry. They were some of the old tricks normal people used morphed into something a mutant might say. I'm hopping a mutant wouldn't be so cheesy though. Thanx for reading this chappy anyway. _Aribaderchi!_**

**Thanx for reviewing, Christy, ClaudiaR, KariHermione and requim17. Special thanx for suggesting pick-up lines, Christy, rogue-scholar07, Kisha-Ra and nuriiko.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men no matter how many times I wish I did.**

**Just so you are aware: (Name that was mentioned above) means the following pick-up lines are suggestion made by them. Also In all my chapters, I will have pick-up lines made by me first and then pick-up lines suggested by others.**

**I'm going to try this chapter a little different. This was suggested to me by Kittycatslegacy496. For curtain lines they have to be said by a curtain mutant for it to be funny.**

**101 Mutant Pick-Up Lines Chapter 5**

(rogue-scholar07)

55. You charge me up.

(Christy)

56. Arch Angel: When you were born, it was raining. No, it wasn't really raining, the sky was crying, because it lost an Angel.

(playinghookie)

57. Pietro: The first time I ever slowed down was to get a second longer to look at you.

58. Toad: For you, I'd take a bath.

(secondrate)

59. Of all the gin joints in all the world you had to 'port into mine.

(Rogue21493)

60. Ice Man: Girl, I think you are too hot for your own good! Let me cool you off.

(Geek Squared 1307)

61. Professor X/Jean: I want to explore your mind

62. Scott: My glance can break down walls, but I promise I won't break your heart

63. Logan: Reject me all you want, 'cause I heal real fast.

**Hey again. I'm glad people are actually reading my fics this time. Try some of my other fan fics if you like Inuyasha. I'm sorry to say that the pick-up lines are starting to come to an end. We're on 63 so there are only 37 more. I hope you enjoy them. I'm going to try to put in some really good ones next chapter. Keep reading, reviewing, and suggesting. That's all for now. _Cehecvres_ (Creek Indian (Yes, I'm Indian) for 'I'll see you again (I hope)).**

**Thanx for reviewing, rogue-scholar07, Rogue21493, incinera, trustmeicanwrite, KariHermione, ClaudiaR, Geek Squared 1307, and Christy. **

**Special thanx for suggesting pick-up lines, Geek Squared 1307, Christy, Rogue21493, rogue-scholar07, playinghookie and secondrate.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men no matter how many times I wish I did.**

**Author's Not: I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated this in forever. I've been really buissy, and to tell you the truth, I forgot about my fic. Here's chapter 6, I hope you like it. I really need more suggestions, so please tell them to me, even if you think they're bad.**

**Just so you are aware: (Name that is mentioned above pick-up line) means the following pick-up lines are suggestion made by them. Also In all my chapters, I will have pick-up lines made by me first and then pick-up lines suggested by others.**

**101 Mutant Pick-Up Lines Chapter 6**

64. Pyro: Baby, you light my fire.

**(Deathgirl997)**

65. Toad: If you kiss me i swear I'll become your prince.

66. One Brave Soul: I'll eat Kitty's muffins if you'll go on a date with me.

67. Storm: I'll Change the weather just to be with you.

**(rogue-scholar07)**

68. Xavier/jean: You know you want me, I saw it in your mind.

69. Wanda: The probability of us getting together is 100

**Sorry that I didn't have very many pick-up lines this time. I really need some suggestions 'cause I can't think of any. Please review!**

**Thanx for reviewing, requim17, Deathgirl997, Rogue21493, avatarjk137, KariHermione, and rogue-scholar07. **

**Special thanx for suggesting pick-up lines, Deathgirl997, and rogue-scholar07.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men no matter how many times I wish I did.**

**Just so you are aware: (Name that is mentioned above pick-up line) means the following pick-up lines are suggestion made by them. Also In all my chapters, I will have pick-up lines made by me first and then pick-up lines suggested by others.**

**101 Mutant Pick-Up Lines Chapter 7**

**(risika-dragon)**

70. Wolfsbane: Is it a full moon yet? Cause you've got me howling mad for you, baby.

71. Jamie: I may multiply, but I can also add up all the reasons for us to be together.

72. Nightcrawler: Every demon needs an angel counterpart.

73. Pyro: I'd gladly burn away anything between us. Including that son of a witch ex of yours.

74. Wanda: Some unpredictable things don't require magic to come into being.

**(cooooldice)**

Ray: Every time you kiss me, I get a shock.

**(playinghookie)**

75. Cannonball: Sorry about the hole in your wall. But after I saw your face through the window, I got carried away in trying to get to you.

76. Let's make some things explode.

77. Let's create some fireworks, you and I.

78. You say you're a clone? That can't be 'cause I can't imagine someone else as beautiful as you.

**Thanks for all the suggestions! Hope you enjoyed the pick-up lines as much as I did! Sorry to say that we're getting close to the end. Hope you enjoy the next few chapters! Send me your suggestions while you can! _Cehecvres!_ (I'll see you again in Creek Indian.)**

**Thanx for reviewing, requim17, AnyaLensherr, avatarjk137, cooooldice, and KariHermione. **

**Special thanx for suggesting pick-up lines, risika-dragon, playinghookie, and cooooldice.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men no matter how many times I wish I did.**

**Just so you are aware: (Name that is mentioned above pick-up line) means the following pick-up lines are suggestion made by them. Also In all my chapters, I will have pick-up lines made by me first and then pick-up lines suggested by others.**

**101 Mutant Pick-Up Lines Chapter 8**

79. Gambet: Hello, I'm a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart.

80. If I followed you home, would you keep me?

81. Magneto: You remind me of a magnet, because you sure are attracting me over here!

82. Damn! Somebody needs to write explosive on you, because you are the bomb!

83. Hey, is it just me, or are we destined to be married?

84. Did i ever tell you, you are my hero? You're everything I wish I could be? (Start Singing) I can fly higher than an eagle! (Talking) Because (the person's name) you are the wind beneath my wings.

85. Hi, the voices in my head told me to come over and talk to you.

**(rogue-scholar07)**

86. Kurt: Why run away when we can teleport?

87. Scott: Sorry about blasting apart the wall, but I just had to get a better look at you.

**I'm very sorry you had to endure the pick-up lines I came up with. They were _really_ bad. Hehehe... Thanks for the suggestions, but I know you all can do better than that! The fan fics almost over! Hope you liked this chapter! _Chio!_**

**Thanx for reviewing KariHermione and ban'yamuwoezu.**

**Special thanx for suggesting pick-up lines rogue-scholar07.**


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I am SOO sorry that I haven't updated this fic yet! I've been on vacation this last week and just got home, and before that I was dealing with school ending and helping my mom pack up her office to move and and and... The list goes on. Anyway, I need more pick-up lines! I don't have enough to do the next chapter! Please send more to me through review or I won't be able to make a chapter nine!!! Please and thank you.

Sweetheart.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men no matter how many times I wish I did.**

**Just so you are aware: (Name that is mentioned above pick-up line) means the following pick-up lines are suggestion made by them. Also In all my chapters, I will have pick-up lines made by me first and then pick-up lines suggested by others.**

**Yay! I'm back! Sorry it took so long for me to update! I just didn't have enough pick up lines for this chapter. Thanx to everyone who sent in suggestions after my Author's Note. There aren't very many here, but then, there aren't very many spaces left 'til we reach one hundred. Enjoy!**

**101 Mutant Pick-Up Lines Chapter 9**

**(risika-dragon)**

88. Are you sure you aren't a shape shifter? Because in this light, you're one helluva fox!

89. Wolverine: Love is like war. Easy to start, hard to finish, and sometimes a real pain in the ass. Thankfully, you only enlisted two of those.

**(darkheartedmage)**

90. Kurt: if your favorite color is blue i am the man for you.

**(nuriiko)**

91. Remy: I'd give up forever to touch you Chere.

**(Poohdog)**

92. No need to change the weather, seeing you already made my day so much brighter.

**(christy)**

93. I've been staring at you for weeks, trying to find a problem with you, then i found it... Angel, where are your wings?

**Thanks for the suggestions, but I know you all can do better than that! The fan fics almost over! Hope you liked this chapter! **_**Chio!**_

**Thanx for reviewing ****BlazeStryker, avatarjk137, marvlix, CheshireMax,****and darkheartedmage.**

**Special thanx for suggesting pick-up lines risika-dragon, nuriiko, darkheartedmage, Poohdog, and christy.**


	11. Chapter 10Final

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men no matter how many times I wish I did.**

**Just so you are aware: (Name that is mentioned above pick-up line) means the following pick-up lines are suggestions made by them. Also In all my chapters, I will have pick-up lines made by me first and then pick-up lines suggested by others.**

**101 Mutant Pick-Up Lines Chapter 10**

**(RomyGirl123)**

94. You absorb the life right outta me.

**(Cerdwyn3)**

95. Kurt: Did you notice I have a tail...its very friendly...

96.Toad: baby have you seen what my tongue can do?

97. Wanda: I've recently had my memory altered, have we met before?

98. Gambit: You et Remy et a game of strip poker...

99. Lets rearrange the alphabet and put U next to I.

100. Rogue: Are ya up ta a challenge?

101. Juggernaut: Nothing can stop the Juggernaut; I just keep going and going...

**Awwww... The fic is finally over! So sad. Hope you liked it while it lasted! It's still not too late to review, but it is to suggest. Sorry! Bye!**

**Thanx for reviewing and suggesting, ****RomyGirl123 and Cerdwyn3.**


End file.
